The final tale of Ba Sing Se
by DistantHope
Summary: A final tale of The Gaang in Ba Sing Se. Will love unfold the way as destiny foretold? Or will something tragic happen to Team Avatar. Kataang, some humor, and read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1 Tiny Hints

BY: DistantHope

Sorry That I havn't left any introductory or disclaimer. I was in such a rush that I forgot all about it it. Anyways moving on, Hi I'm known as DistantHope. I've just recently began writing fanfictions. I don't normally do that. I usually draw when the inspiration hits me. This is one of my first fan fics that I've written that has a bit of romance. I hope you guys like it please read and review. Though most of it is in script-form, I hope that doesn't affect your imagination or ability to comprehend. I understand that its not what people prefer to read but please bear with me.

Oh and I just revised this chapter for easier reading. I realized later how poorly organized this chapter was. Ill make it clear.

**BOLD** - narrative

_ITALICS_ - Characters actions

Got it? Good )

Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me. I don't own Avatar or anything avatar related. Avatar belongs to its respectful owners, Mike and Bryan.

**Chapter 1**

**11:12 A.M.**

**Its been such a long time sence team avatar had a normal day. Its been a while sence the Gaang hadn't ran into enemys as a matter of fact. Finally a normal day for Aang and Katara, or will it be? They enjoy and savor every passing second as they spend their time in Ba Sing Se. As they relax in their lended house in the upper city, little did they know that this day would different ..somehow...**

**A door slams shut!!**

Katara: DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK SOKKA!!

Sokka: _Smiles embarassed and sheepishly Oops! _ Sorry!

Aang: Come on sokka lets keep playing cards

**Toph is sitting over in the corner and hears Aang say something about cards. It was boring so far and she wanted something to do. To her amusement she notices that the cards were made out of thin slices of rock and she starts getting mischeivous ideas. Toph earthbends the cards as both aang and sokka are looking away.**

Sokka: Oookkaay now where were we.

Aang: Hey! it looks like im winning somehow!!!

Sokaa: Hmmm thats very wierd, I dont remember you winning.

Katara: _She opens door but slightly_. Aang can you get me my necklace? I kinda forgot it on the table.

Aang: Sure thing katara!_He gets up and to find necklace._

Sokka: Hmmm not anymore oh sneaky buddy! _Sokka switches the rock cards, smiles and gets up to get snack_

**Aang hands Katara her necklace and sits back down to play.**

Sokka: Okay as I recalled.. I was winning!! _He Looks down at the table._ HUH?!

Aang: He chuckles. Not to me! looks like your losing!

**Katara sticks her head out of the bathroom and tries to get Sokka's attention.** "Sokka have you seen.."

Sokka: Not now katara Im busy! _He stares at the board wondering how it changed twice._

**Toph grins and laughs over in her corner. Sokka sees Toph laughing in the corner of his eye and her laugh breaks his concentration.**

Aang: It's okay sokka! I use to play this with Monk Gyatso all the time so im naturally good!

Sokka: Toph can you not laugh for just second? Your distracting me!...'Hmmm board is this size..no can't be right..hmm rock pieces..Aang..Gyatso..' Okay I figure out why im losing..these rock peices... ARE ALIVE!!!

Toph: You two noodlebrains! Im the one who moved the cards DUH!

Aang: Oh eh I knew that!

Sokka: You did WHAT!

**"So how do I look?" Katara said as after she was done getting ready and came out of the bathroom. She catches Aangs attention as soon as she opened the door. Aang looks at katara and blushes and he puts his hand behind his head "Wow katara!! You look really really pretty!" "OoOO looks like someone wants a sMOoochy WoocHY." Sokka said as he starts kissing a rock card.**

Toph: well Ive been ready eversince I woke up. Lets GO ON ANOTHER ADVENTURE! _She earthbends another hole in house in her relief from bordem._

**Its been 10 minutes sence they had left they house and they are now walking around in the market.**

Katara: _She picks up pear_. Hey I havn't had a pear sence we left Omashu!

Sokka: _He picks up pear also and looks at it and then throws it back I havn't had a pear sence we left kyoshi island._ Wheres the meat!! He talks as he walks away.

**Katara looks at sokka and raises eyebrow, then pays for the pear. "How much for this pear?!" asked katara. A couple minutes later Team Avatar are now at a jewelry merchant.**

Sokka: Hey take a look at this aang! _He puts rings on all 10 fingers and wigggles them and grins_.

**Aang smiles and says "No thanks sokka the air nomads taught me that jewerly is worthless, well except for some." He looks at katara's necklace, then her eyes. Katara hears what Aang said and touches her necklace and smiles at Aang and blushes a little.**

Toph: Heey! how does this thing go on anyways!? _She trys putting a bracelet on her neck._

Katara: No toph, _She giggles_ at Toph. that goes on your wrist.

Sokka: Hey Katara ever thought about wearing a new necklace other than the one mom gave you?

Katara: I dont knooow, Ive never thought about it. It's our only memory of mom.

Sokka: Yeah I suppose. I don't even remember what mom looks like anymore. Its been a while.

Katara: Lets not talk about it anymore Sokka.

**"Not talk about what?" Aang said as she overheard their conversation. "It's nothing important buddy, nothing you should worry about." Sokka said in response you Aangs question. As they continue walking and shoping, with sokka holding all the groceries, and momo just flying around it was a peaceful day at Ba Sing Se. Its been hours sence they had anything to eat. They just happen to walk on a street that had fancy restaraunts food shops all around. They were hungry and hypnotised by the smell and fancy display of cooked foods.**

Sokka: _He notices Aang and Katara are holding hands_ Hmm? grins looks like someone is getting a little touchy, arn't ya aang?

**Aang and Katara are so distracted with other sights and things the dont even notice they were holding hands**

Aang: Huh? _He notices he's holding hands with katara and lets go and starts blushing._ Oh oops! Sorry katara!

Katara: _Noticed that she held hands with Aang and blushes. She puts her hand on her face and looks away_. Its okay Aang.

**Sokka raises both eyebrows and smiles. He knew what was going on and was understand at the same time, but was also protective of his sister. He then steered His attention steer toward Toph whom interrupted them.**

Toph: Okay enough of that mushy stuff, look over there! a fancier restaurant lets eat something!

Aang: ...Uh Where Toph, your pointing at a wall.

Sokka: Looks like someones hungry for bricks laughs

Toph: Oops I mean over there! _She then points the right way_


	2. Chapter 2 Essence Untouched

Thank you for the review and positive constructive criticism. I have made all the narrations **Bold** while the Character's actions are now in _Italics_. All for the effort of easier reading and understanding. The plot of the story might not be noticeable for some, but in the next few chapters it will definitely unfold a bit. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**It was about one in the afternoon and the Gaang are starting to get really hungry. The weather being as pleasant as it is; sunny with bits and pieces of clouds, makes a perfect day to relax for Team Avatar. They enter the fancy restaruant and they notice that decorations were everwhere. Earth Kingdom insignias were on every peice furniture and beautiful flowers rest in vases on every table. Their time of observation was short as the waiter quickly greets them leads them to a table of four. The waiter walks away for a short while but returns afterwards.**

Sokka: Okay so heres the plan where going to storm in the earth kings palace! While Aang does his glowy avatar powers, Toph kicks those Dai Lee guys butts, and Katara eh she take care of the small troubles. While I tell the Earth King about our plan. Sounds great right?

Katara: SMALL TROUBLES?!

Aang: I don't think the Earthking is just going to let us in Sokka.

Toph: Yeah its not like the King is saying ' Why come on in kick my gaurds and Dai Lee agents around I would love to have you ruin my palace.'

Sokka: Hey! Im supposed to be the only sarcastic person around here!

Waitor: Hello, good afternoon how may I take your order.

Aang: TWO CUSTARD TART PLEASE! one for me and Katara, the girl in front of me.

Toph: You don't have to get all excited.

Sokka: I would like one turtle duck dish, one koi fish on a platter seasoned that is, one candy jelly, one platypus bear egg, and two rare Unagi fin soup!

**The waitor looks at sokka and raises an eyebrow**

Katara: Sokka your not even going to eat all that!

Sokka: I know, hey its a fancy resteraut what can I say?, you have to eat fancy!

Toph: Just one baby sabertooth moose leg, and a pinapple slush would be nice

Sokka: Hey speaking of baby sabertooth moose, I wonder how foo foo cuddly poops is doing? _He grabs his chin and starts wondering._

Katara: Give my brother a riceball and for me a dragonlily salad.

Sokka: a RICEBALL?!

Waitor: Excelent choice ma'am your order shall be ready in 15 minutes.

**So team avatar sit and continue to talk and eat, sokka orders three more riceballs, a non vegitarian side order and Aang orders another dish as well. After the team had eaten are full, they relax and talk for another 10 minutes.**

Sokka: Man I'm stuffed! _He slumps down his chair and rubs his belly. _Who knew riceballs could be so good?!

Aang: Katara do you want the last piece of my custard tart?

Katara: No thanks Aang _She smiles. _but im full.

Sokka: Okay I need to come up with ideas on how I can convince the Earth King to lend us his support.

**Toph leans back on her chair and slurps her pinnapple slush. She puts her feet on the table.**

Aang: Can't we talk about this another time Sokka?

Toph: Yeah this is like our only day where we get to relax for a change.

Sokka: _He talks as he gets up and walks outside._ Thats fine by me. Well im going outside for some fresh air, and where is momo with our groceries?

Toph: _She walks outside with Sokka. _What?! I can't believe you gave our groceries to a flying lemur!

**Aang and katara sit in silence for a couple seconds wondering what to say to each other. Then they both say a few words at the same time.**

Katara: Aang um..

Aang: Katara so..

**They both smile at each other and Aang offers Katara to speak first.**

Aang: You can go first

Katara: Aang.. we've been on such a long journey, a wonderful one too and...you've grown so much Her eyes begin to soften and her voice begins sound sweet. its been a long time sence I left the south pole, and I guess what im trying is im really glad I met you. My whole life wouldn't be the same if I hadn't met you. _She starts blushing as she looks deeply into Aang's eyes._

Aang: Yeah me too, Katara umm theres something I been wanting to say, for a long time now.

Katara: What is it Aang?

Aang: Eversence the day we met Aunt Wu I've been wanted to tell you something... I've been holding it in for a long time now. Umm Katara I think that Im...

Sokka: He pokes head in resteraunt. We should be heading out now come on Aang, Katara lets go.

Aang looks down disappointed not being able to say what he wanted.

Katara: Are you okay Aang?

Aang: yeah..

**Katara looked at Aang with worry and care the same care and worry that the Air Nomads had for him 100 years ago, but also in Katara's eyes and expression were the look of love. She loved motherly, as a best friend and also something more. It was in her subconscious but she never brought it to light. She'd never question her feelings toward Aang...yet. And as Aang looked up at Katara, he was flooded with comfort and compassion.**

Aang: Im sorry katara..

Katara: For what Aang? you don't anything to be sorry about. _Katara places her hand on his and they lock eyes._

Waitor: Im sorry to have disturb you but here is your bill sir, and we have given you a couples discount as a special treat.

Aang: Oh uhh.. thanks..? _He looks at Katara with a curious expression_

**Katara smiles and makes an 'I don't know' gesture.**

Aang: _He looks at the bill and eyes widen and then he yells for sokka_. Hey Sokka! its time to pay.

Sokka: Yeah whatever be in in a sec!

Katara: Are you ready to go Aang?

Aang: Yeah lets go

**It had been an hour sence they first stepped into the restaurant. The day had gone by smoothly for the Gaang so far. All was well but not from Aangs perspective. He's still hadn't found Appa and he still hadn't found the right opportunity to confess to Katara ether, but Aang had matured much sence that day he was freed from the iceberg. He wouldn't let this bring his day down. And so they get up and get ready to leave while Sokka comes in and Aang hands sokka the bill. Aang and Katara walk outside afterwards to find Toph leaning on a the wall with arms folded. In one of her hand was Momo's tail. She was holding it to prevent him from flying away with the groceries. "What took you so long Twinkletoes? I've been waiting here babysitting your lemur!" Katara giggles while Aang chats with Toph. Then a loud voice comes from inside of the restaurant. Obviously it's Sokka's.**

Sokka: WHHAAAAAT!!!!!!

Toph: Hey, not that it matters to me but I thought Id let you know that theres going to be a full moon tonite with clear skys. Oh and apparently they are celebrating something today.

**Toph reaches down to feel the ground for vibrations. She then gets back up to tell Aang whats going on.**

Toph: I sense alot of people, more than usual, in that direction. You might not see what it is but, you keep walking you run into it soon enough.

Aang: Awesome!

Katara: Yeah lets go see Aang! Maybe somebody there saw Appa! And at night the skys will be clear and if we hear Appa it will be easier for us find him!

Aang: yeah... _Aang gets reminded of Appa and displays a little emotion_.

Toph: Nice move sweetness.

Katara: ...Sorry Aang I..

Aang: No it's okay Katara I know we'll find him eventually. _He begins to smile weakly._

Sokka: _He walks outside. _I can't believe we have to pay that much just for a lousy meal! _He smacks his forehead which leaves a red mark._


	3. Chapter 3 Foreshadow of Love

Sorry if my form of writing confuses you. I would write it in paragraph form while narrating and write fancy big words but maybe next time I write another fan fic. XD Again narrative words and sentences will continue to be in** Bold** and character actions will be in _Italics. _Hopefully in this chapter you get a better understand of the plot, basically the story. Yeah Sokka is a cool guy and also protective, but I try to not over do it. I try to stick to the idea of how the characters would act in the show and make it canon as much as possible. Everyone will have some role in this story. I don't like making it only the main characters that have the spot light. It seems kinda lonely and boring to me if for example; focusing only on Katara and Aang one chapter after another. Sooo I try to make it as real as I can. and give everyone attention.

I apologize for the first chapter. I revised it because I realized how badly organized it is. If you had no clue and were just completely lost when you were reading the first chapter, feel free to re-read it.

**Chapter 3**

**Afterwards they continue there normal day in Ba Sing Se. They walk from merchant to merchant, from store to store. As they have fun and forget all about the war and the invasion plan, Team Avatar bond even more. Time passes as they eventually enter to what appears to be a festival. In this part of the city, the streets are much more crowded. Noise and laughter came from every direction. Some of the people were dressed up different and some of them were in costumes. Even the buildings and streets were decorated to display joy and a time of peace**. ** The streets were bustlling, and the people were livelier than ever. **

Aang: Cool!

Katara: This looks neat! I wonder what they are celebrating?

Sokka: Hmm leave that to ... Detective Sokka!!

S**okka whips out his hat, eyeglass mechanism, and even his pipe from the episode avatar day; and starts zooming in on Katara, Aang, and Toph. The Team laugh at his silly behavior. Sokka being Sokka as always.**

Toph: I sense alot of vibration coming from that big tent over there! It must be really crowed lets go see!

**Team Avatar go into the tent to find that it is very dark. There is alot of people murmuring back and forth. Apparently they made it just in time for the show to start. The seats were all full so they squeeze to the front of one of the alleys and stand along with everyone else. The spotlight hits the center, everyone goes quiet. The tent is silenced with all chatter and noise.**

Entertainer: Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome to the most beautiful and spectacular show on earth!

**Everyone claps and cheers**

Entertainer: The show where fantastic wonders happen, but not just any show folks. This evening I give you more than magic, I give you enchanted incredulity. And here he is the one who started it all. Please give a warm welcome to the Majistic Mystifier. Marvel as he performs his magic works.

**The entire audience claps even more. Lights go out for a second and then flash back on but this time the entertainer was replace by the Majistic Mystifier. He bows to everyone and then starts displaying his illusions by making light. He shines light in shape of stars all over the tent with his left hand, and his right he makes beautiful cosmic colors. As he spins around the stars move a the colors move along with him. It was a spectacular sight to see.**

Sokka: Thats amazing! I wonder what kind of bending it is?

Toph: what what is it? Sokka whats he doing?!

**Aang and Katara are entranced and in awe by his magic and marvel at the lights. They had never seen anything like it before. Aang's head trailed behind every movement and every shooting star. Katara whom was amazed as much as Aang, followed the Mjistic Mystifier's swirling colors. Eventually both of there leads lead them to each others faces. Katara and Aang were so utterly lost in each others eyes. Little did they know they were holding hands again, since the begining of the show. Once again Aang notices Katara's handling gently holding his and he looks at her and blushes. Katara stared deep at Aang with her soft eyes and blushes also. They look at each for what seems like an eternity and forgot the presence everyone around them. Those Stormy gray eyes of Aang's were addictively intoxicating while Katara's endless ocean blue eyes were captivating. Neither one of them wanted to let go. Sokka notices his sister holding hands with Aang and smiles slightly. He had to break the it, it was a bit too awkward for him.  
**

Sokka: 'Hmm Im going to have a talk with Aang back at the house. We definitely need to talk about this.' Hey guys we should leave now lets go and check out some other attractions.!

**Sokka startles both Aang and Katara.**

Katara: Yeah lets go I saw pretty neat things earlier!

Aang: Okay sure!

Toph: Already? I Havn't even enjoyed any of it!

**Aang and Katara leave the tent and disappear in the crowd. Sokka and Toph were feet away from the entrance outside when Toph pulls Sokka to an empty alley. Toph folds her arms in disapproval of Sokka's actions to prevent Aang and Katara from advancing in there relationship.  
**

Toph: You know can't do that forever.

Sokka: Do what?

Toph: You KNOW what I mean.

Sokka: Okay... Toph you got me but try to understand she's me sister. Her, my dad and my grandmother are all I have left. _He sighs._ Its been a long time since I last saw both of them, and besides I don't even think Aang knows what he's doing.

Toph: Aang might be young but you also have to think about how much hes grown and matured. Hes grown so much since we first met it's like he IS 112 years old. And you met him way before me, so you should know better than ME.

Sokka: _He sighs deeply _I don't think Aang's ready and Katara, I don't want anything to happen to her.

Toph: Hey I know for a fact that Katara can take care of herself. Judging from how she handles things and how she likes to pick fights with me, even though I always win, she'll be fine. and Aang, is ready to take on the Firelord, he's a mature person and I know he won't hurt anyone. If I know Airbenders, I know he wouldn't hurt a fly. Especially not Katara. I can tell theres something special about them. Everytime they are close to each other I can feel their hearts racing. They actually care a lot about each other, you know. I may be blind, but that gives me all the reason to pay more attention to everything. Let them have their fun.

Sokka: I guess your right.

Toph: You know I'm right! _She punches Sokka's arm._ Come on lets go find Twinkletoes and Sugarqueen.

**They enjoy themselves at the at the festival and its festivities. As time passes, Toph shows off her earth bending powers in an earthbending creation contest. She earns a big gold coin, one the size of her hand. Sokka enters a painting contest but loses. Instead he gets award a gold coin for most creativity. Aang shows everyone the ancient ways of an Airbender and enlightens a crowd of kids. He explains to them that he's 112 years old and what life was back then. Aang gets a gold coin from one of the little kids in the crowd. Katara goes shoping for exotic plants, treats, and even clothes. She buys a rare mango that only grows in and the Earth Kingdom. When Katara was shopping a mysterious woman approached her. She did not look hostile or evil, but kind and full of age. She gave Katara something and said a couple sentences that immediately caught her attention, and brought out something that was deep down inside of Katara. Now they are standing somewhere in the festival next to a water fountain. Time flys when your having fun and it's getting late. The sun is setting soon.** ** Sokka puts his most creativity award on his cheek and caresses it with his hands while rubbing his face with the coin.**

Toph: That sure was something!

Katara: Yeah today was fun, oh and look what I bought! _She pulls out a rare type of shiny mango_. It has healing properties!

Aang: You bought a shiny fruit? Can I see? _He takes mango and messes around with it and observes it. He puts it next to his ear and sticks his tounque out. He starts shaking it to hear if anything special is inside._ Its just a shiny mango!

Sokka: Aang how about we show Katara OUR prize?!

**Sokka jumps over to Aang and wraps an arm around him and they both look at Katara. They then reach into their pockets and whip out their gold coins they earned, giving very big smiles while waving them at Katara.**

Sokka: Yeah if you want something really cool? Then take a look at our ... COINS!

Toph: You pansies think those coins are cool, then check this out! _She whips out her coin four times the size of Aang and Sokkas. She holds it to her chest in one hand and throws a fist in the air proudly with the other._

Katara: Thats very nice and all _She crosses her arms_. but they dont have any real use! _She snatches mango back from Aang._

Sokka: While you guys were having fun Detective Sokka was hard at work, and guess what he discovered? They were celebrating Earth Kingdom ...looooove...day.

Toph: It doesn't take a genious to figure that out! They had me earthbend a heart!

**Sokka pulls out his painting that he painted in the contest.  
**

Toph: What little kid did you beat up and and steal that from?

Sokka: Did you forget your're blind or something? You can't even see!

Toph: Oh i dont have to, because I know you paint like a little girl. She points at Aang.

Aang: Me? b-but Im a great artist!

Toph: Im pointing the wrong way arn't I?

Katara: Yeah just a little. she smiles.

Aang: So whats that supposed to be Sokka?

Sokka: Its a heart, a heart! and frankly I dont care how I paint it. _He holds it out and observes it._ I mean come on this is girly stuff!

Katara: _She giggles_. Hearts are supposed to be red sokka!

Sokka: Hey at least I got my award He smiles.

Aang: Earth Kingdom love day huh? Hmm.. He puts fingers on chin and looks up at the sky and starts thinking. Yeah they had me entertain little kids by explaining them what love was like 100 years ago and how it lasted. I told them that love finds away and sepration is just an illusion. We'll thats what Avatar Roku told me.

Katara: When I went shopping everyone was offering me necklaces and rings all shaped like hearts. Oh and I found out that they are going to have fireworks tonight!

Toph: Sweet

Aang: Hey we should be going now its getting late and it looks like the sun is setting soon.

Toph: With ya there twinkletoes, I'm getting a little tired

Sokka: _He stretches his arms up and yawns._ Im with ya too buddy lets head home. Im a little tired myself. We'll work on our invasion plan then.

Aang: yeah by the time we get home they should start the fireworks and we should be able to watch it from the back porch!

**The team starts walking but Katara doesn't move.**

Katara: Aang.. wait..

Aang: Yeah what is it katara?

Katara: Its .. I got something for you...its not much but...here _She Hands Aang something._

Aang: W-what is it?

Katara: A bracelet, its not much but a lady offered it to me, she said... um nevermind _She blushes._

Aang:_ Aang blushes also._ Thanks Katara ..this means alot to me but ... um what did the lady say?

Katara: N-Nothing its nothing.. _She is blushing vividley and turns around walking away smiling_

**Aang looks down at the bracelet and admires it beauty; so masculine yet so pretty. The lady whom Katara talked with must of said something that affected her so much that she blushed like never before. Then Aang thinks to himself 'Katara got something for me...wow..I gotta get her something or better yet do something for her. I have to let her know now much I appreciate her.' He catches up the the group as they are walking and they eventually exit the festival. It was a break they earned and a day off they worked hard for. It was another adventure for Team Avatar.**

Sokka: Now thats more like it, another peaceful day for Sokka! No Azula, No Zuko, and of course no Fire Nation.

Katara: I really liked it when they did that love dance.

Toph: I liked the contest where they FOUGHT in the name OF LOVE!

Aang: Hey guys I'll be right back, I'll catch up with you guys later! _He uses the air scooter to ride himself back to the festival._

Katara: Where are you going Aang?

Aang: _He yells_ I forgot something!

Katara: She yells back Be careful Aang!


	4. Chapter 4 Strange

**Hello again! I've spent most of my day on this chapter. I've put forth a lot of effort and I hope it pays off! I added a little certain comical addition even though I said specifically I wouldn't. Two people make an appearance. I kinda changed my mined. XD It was funny to begin with but i decided to add something a little extra. I hope you guys like it! This chapter is longer than usual but hey better for readers right? Anyways let your imagination run wild! **

**Chapter 4 **

"**Aang..." she thought as her imagination took her to her fond memories. Thinking about the time when she had first freed him from his icy prison, a time when she had her first kiss with none other than Aang in the Cave of Two Lovers, and many other wonderful memories. All which seemed like yesterday. She then thought about what the gentle old lady told her back during the festival, it touched her heart in such way, but Katara was also curious at what she mentioned at the end. She was so distant from the reality that she was oblivious to Sokka's voice. "Katara" was what she heard coming from Aangs mouth as she was replaying a memory in her mind. "Wait" Katara said in confusion. "Why does Aang sound like Sokka?" Sokka raises his voice "Katara!" As Katara was startled by Sokka she jumped back to reality.**

Sokka: Katara! Earth to Katara! _He waves his hand in front of Katara._

Katara: Huh? Oh I'm sorry I guess I kinda drifted into a daydream.

Sokka: I said your name four, no five times! _He spreads his fingers and thumb and points to each finger._

Toph: Daydream? Thats not like you to get get all dreamy.

Sokka: A daydream huh? _He makes his weird suspicious face. _... Why are you smiling?

Katara: Oh I was just thinking of.. Appa! Yeah I was thinking of how much I miss him!

Toph: You miss Appa?

Sokka: _He raises and eyebrow. _Whatever you say lil sis

**They continue to walk back to the house, while Aang on the other hand is busy doing something. Something wonderful for Katara.  
**

Aang: Do you think thats possible?

Fireworks specialist: Of course Avatar _He bows. _Anything to please you sir.

**Some old man overheard the mention of Avatar and saw Aang. "It's the Avatar!" the random old man said. He decided to let everyone within a 50 feet radius know that the Avatar is here. He points and gets too excited and runs over to meet him. The the rest of the people join. It piles up quickly. **

Surrounding Crowd: The Avatar! Avatar? Its the Avatar! Avatar!!

Random Guy in crowd: Avatar Sir, can I get your Autograph?

Random Girl in crowd: Will you go out with me?

Aang: Uhhh! _He smiles sheepishly as he tries to communicate with the mob. _Yeah sure I'll sign your autograph. Of course I'll sign yours too.

**Luckily he was quickly overwhelmed by the people and did not notice a certain someone who's tending a tea cart nearby. Little did Aang know that two familiar people were not to far away. They were on a visit to the upper city to condone business. Aang was literally surrounded when he decides to make a quick getaway.**

Iroh: What a nice place the upper city of Ba Sin Se is. This seems to be a perfect place to start my new tea shop, but if we are not getting many customers here I'm afraid, that this might never happen.

Zuko : Uncle it's the Avatar!

Iroh: Where I do not see him?

Zuko: Because that pathetic crowd of commoners are blocking the way! The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se uncle and he's getting meaningless attention. What's he doing here! This is my chance! _He starts walking away from the tea cart and towards the crowd while rolling up his sleeves. _

Iroh: No Zuko, we do not want to start any trouble we don't want. Remember why we are here. _He picks up a tea cup and offers it to zuko._ Might I suggest you have a cup of calming jasmine tea. It will soothe out your anger. You are doing so well nephew don't let this ruin your day.

**Aang desperately tries to divert the crowds attention by pointing in random directions. "Uhh over there, the Jasmine Tea merchant, I drink there all the time! Im sure they have one of my special recipes hat I gave them. " He then jumps up and over the people then hops from rooftop to rooftop away from the mob. Suddenly the crowd turn to face Zuko and Iroh's tea cart and stampede toward it. The ground literally shakes with the frantic people charging at them.  
**

Zuko: _He makes a freaked out face and staggers backwards. _!!!!!

Iroh: _He smiles from ear to ear. _My, what a fortunate turn of events!_  
_

Crowd: Avatar recipe! Special Recipe! I want it! Me! Me! Jasmine! Avatar!

**Aang is now far away from the crowd and sitting on top of a roof looking at this house from a very far distance. He sits and contemplates all that has happened today; the gentle connection of his hand and hers, the long passionate look at each other, and the bracelet. He wraps the bracelet on his left wrist, connecting the ends. He then thought about what the lady had told Katara, wondering what was it that she said. He thought to himself, 'I hope Katara will like what I did.' As he sat there and daydreamed and began to drift off, he saw in the distance a familiar creature. Furry and and small. "Momo?" Aang asked surprisingly. "Momo! Hey buddy!" said as he was surprised to see his furry little friend. "What are you doing here and how did ya find me?" Aang giggled. Then all of a sudden he remembered that he had to get back to the team. The sun is going to set any minute now and the sky was becoming orange mixed with blue. "Oh no I completely forgotten! I gotta get back! Come on Momo!" Katara was standing at the door more worried then usual, Sokka was laying on the table picking his teeth with his pinky finger, and Toph was sitting next to Sokka, leaning on his leg. **

Katara: Where is he?! He should be back by now. I sent Momo to find him 10 minutes ago.

Sokka: Maybe he just got lost! It's a big city! And I don't think sending out Momo did any good.

Toph: You worry too much and your acting too motherly.

Katara: I guess you guys are right. Maybe I am worrying too much.

**She closes the door behind her and sits down on the couch and starts stroking her hair. Meanwhile the craziness has settled down for Zuko and Iroh. Their cloths are stained with tea and the pile of dirty cups piled as high as Zukos head.**

Zuko: Seeing the Avatar ruined everything! _He speaks over the tower of dirty tea cups in front him._

Iroh: _He was cleaning and wiping the dishes as Zuko does the same. _Quite the contrary, having the Avatar to sponsor us, has raised our sales considerably! Would you like to try my new recipe? I made it up myself! I call it Avatar Jasmine Tea.

Zuko:_ He smacks his face with his hands. _They all taste the same!

Iroh: I can't believe my own nephew, would say something so horrible! How do you know, you haven't even tasted it!

Zuko: I don't WANT to taste any tea right now! And even if I do I might end up liking it, and that gives me another dirty cup to wipe!

**Back at the house Team Avatar is just hanging around.**

Toph: _She feels Aang's soft footsteps outside of the house._ Hey Katara your boyfriend is back.

Katara: He is?! is he outside? And Toph he's NOT my boyfriend! _ She gets up and runs to the door and as soon as it opens she throws herself on Aang._

Aang: Hey guys I'm... _Oomph! _Uhh... Hi Katara Im glad to see you too... _He looks at Sokka and makes a happy yet confused expression._

Toph: Why is Katara acting a little wierd?

Sokka:_ He sits up and looks at Katara with a drooped face and raises an eyebrow_ _and scratches his head. _Did I miss something?

Katara: Aang! your back!

Aang: But i've only been gone for 15 minutes!

Katara: Sorry! I don't know what came over me, I guess I'm just happy to know that your safe!

Toph: Yeah what did come over you Katara?, you've been acting all out of it.

Sokka: You know you certainly ARE acting a little strange. Did ya hit ya head or something?

Aang: I don't think so Sokka her head looks fine to me. See, no bumps! I guess she's just happy that I'm safe!

Sokka: But what could possibly harm you in this city?

Aang: ..I dunno why don't you ask Katara?

Katara: Ummm..

Toph: Ah HA. _She gets up and points at Katara. _Have you been drinking cactus juice?

Katara: No why of course not!

Sokka: You certainly have been more .. 'flirty'.

Katara: Sokkaa!

Sokka: What? im just saying, you have!

Aang: What's cactus juice?

Katara: You don't want to know.

Sokka: Oh and speaking of which hey Aang I need to talk to you for a second there buddy.

Aang: Okay sure!

**Aang and Sokka walk outside to the back porch and they have a conversation. One that Sokka intended to since they entered the festival. Katara and Toph are back inside minding their own business.**

Aang: Well what did ya want to talk about Sokka?

Sokka: Its about Katara and well... you.

Aang: I know I know you want me to maintain... maximum aloofness. _He slumps and sags down with a apathetic expression._

Sokka: Actually thats not what I had in mind!

Aang: It's not?

Sokka: Well you see, I've been watching you guys and I saw everything.

Aang: YOU HAVE?! _His face widens with surprise and half panics._

Sokka: Hey, you don't have anything to worry about. _He smiles at Aang and places his hand on Aang's shoulder._

Aang: I.. don't understand.

Sokka: Aang I know how strong your feelings are for Katara. I know that sence the beginning, like I mean the beginning beginning.

Aang: I guess you know. A part of me is glad that you know, but other part was afraid that you might find out.

**Sokka takes his hand off of Aang's shoulder and leans over to stare at horizon. It was a beautiful sight, houses and buildings stretching miles away. The inner wall was like picture frame and outter wall, which was barely visible, made the view all the better. It was a relaxing scene. Aang leans over the rail to admire the view also. **

Sokka: You know your lucky

Aang: What do ya mean?

Sokka: Katara likes you... a lot Aang, if not love you.

Aang: Really?! You think so Sokka? _He smiles and he eyes begin to soften._

Sokka: Im sure of it. She never acted this way before not to anyone and just now, her acting like an over attached baby moose lion pretty much proves it. _He sighs and looks down and starts frowning. _ At least you have someone who cares a lot about ya Aang. I don't ..

Aang:_ He places his hand on Sokka's shoulder to comfort him. _Thats not true. Katara, Toph, me, we all care a lot about you. Not to mention your dad.

Sokka: Your missing the point Aang, I don't have anyone who likes me.

Aang: Sure you do! _He turns around and sees Toph sitting on the couch all board, bending a piece of rock to form Sokka's Face. He turns around again. _I can tell she kinda misses you.

Sokka: Who are you talking about?

Aang: You'll find out!

Sokka: Well buddy I just brought you out here to tell you that, I wouldn't trust my sister with any other person except you. I'm glad she picked you and im glad my sister likes the Avatar. She's pretty much a pain but you gotta love her for that too. Just treat her nice okay?

Aang: Thanks Sokka... for understanding.

**The sun was setting and then they hear and explosion in the sky followed by an another explosion and pop.**

Sokka: Hey take a look Aang! The fireworks are starting!

Aang: Yeah I'll go get the others

**Right when Aang spins around to get Toph and Katara! He gets surprised that Katara and Toph where standing right behind them.**

Aang!!! Uh Hi Katara! _He smiles innocently._

Sokka: Back already? How did you get them so fast? _He turns around and to his surprise Toph was there also. _!! Just what exactly are you two doing here? This is a man on man conversation!

Katara:_ She crosses her arms. _Why else? we're here to watch the fireworks!

Toph: Well not me.

Sokka: Looks to me like you were eavesdropping.

Katara: _She then places her hands on her hips_. Ugh! I was not!

Aang: How long were you guys standing there?!

Toph: Just a few seconds, we heard something about blah blah blah treating someone nice blah blah blah something about Katara.

Katara: I didn't overhear anything, you guys were talking about me? What did you guys say?

Aang: Uh! Nothing! We were just talking about .. treating the Earth King nice right Sokka?

Sokka: Yeaaup pretty much! _They both smile innocently._

Katara:_ She stands there eying Sokka and Aang.  
_

**Another firework exploded in the sky making a red sparkling ring around the setting sun. It captured Team Avatar's attention. The Gaang in unison wowed at the beautiful scene. They stare at it for a while. Except for Toph whom can't see anything only seems to enjoy the sound of it.**

Aang: Hey Katara, _He lays out his hand and with those flirtatious eyes as he looks into her's._ Take my hand.

Katara: Um okay. _She smiles and places her hand on his and Aang gently sweeps her off her feet holding her in his arms and he airbends himself into the air. Katara surprised at first blushes and a second later and she watches herself get lifted off of her feet._

**Sokkas lean over the railing enjoying the view. Toph is hugging Sokka's arms and both of them enjoy the moment. Aang takes Katara to a nearby tower and gently places her on the roof. He then sits down next to Katara.**

**The Sun was halfway set, red and orange filled the sky, clouds lit up, and fireworks displayed a beautiful scene happening only once a year. It was unbelievable, Aang and Katara were yet again in majestic awe as they watch every explosion, and every color shifting from one shade to another. Aang looked over at Katara whom is still staring at the wonders that was in the sky. He says her name but with such a soft and gentle voice. She responds in a slow, calm, and soothing voice.**

Aang: ... Katara?

Katara: ...Yeah Aang?


	5. Chapter 5 Love and War

**Guess what?! Chapter 5 is up! Okay Okay .. I worked alot on this chapter, revising much. I had my doubts about this chapte. Hope it turns out good, please read and review. I read my own chapter too many times to tell if it's good or bad. Yes Appa still missing, Firelord still bad guy, and Zuko still lost. I doubt there will be anymore Zuko and Iroh though. They were just a special addition to my previous chapter, but who knows. Maybe.. and theres only one main focus here in this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**The crescent moon had appeared above the sunset but barely visable due to the sun's red glaze upon the horizon. The Avatar remained on the tower along side with the young Waterbender. A time most deserved for Aang. The sun had almost been completely swallowed by the distant mountains when Katara caught Aang's attention.**

Katara: ..Its been so long, since I left the South Pole. I miss Gran Gran and everybody there; the little kids who would always play in Sokka's tower, and ...

Aang: The penguins?

Katara: _She giggles_ Yes even the penguins... _She glances over to Aang_... Im really glad I met you.

Aang: Me too Katara, me too.

**They both look at each other and in their eyes were filled with compassion and friendship. Their eyes sparkled with love for each other, though they never knew it. They had shared this love ever since the beginning though they were never fully aware. Their love was the reincarnation of the Air Nomads love. It was fate that Katara's life had intertwined with the Avatar's. Destiny had a plan for them. A plan that would soon unfold.**

Aang: Uh Katara? Can I ask you something?

Katara: Of course, what is it Aang?

Aang: When you first met me what did you feel?

Katara: To be honest Aang, nothing really...

Aang: Oh... _He looks down to his feet in sadness_

Katara: ...But you were special in such a way I could never describe, You meant something to me but I never knew what. I knew from the beginning, I couldn't afford to lose you. _She blushes._

Aang:_He looks up at her smiled. The same smile that first gave Katara hope._

Aang: You know, when I first saw you I knew you were special. You were different from all the girls I met before. That day you freed me from the iceberg, I knew I was in good hands. I kinda felt a connection to you right away.

Katara: ...Aang... _She was touched by Aang's words._

Aang: And from there on I kinda... started liking you Katara, more than normal. _He starts to blush. _I tried telling you, but a lot of times I couldn't. I would ether find myself not brave enough or things just get in the way.

Katara: Do you... really mean that?

Aang: Would I ever lie to you Katara?

Katara:_ She blushes._ You know Aang, before when I first met you, I just thought you were a just little kid. And as I watched you mature and gain wisdom., I also admired how you were free, I mean your spirit it's so carefree. You grew up and yet, still the same Aang I know. I watched you take on opponents whom I thought would hurt you and defeat you, but the inside of me, had faith in you. I knew you were going be someone great, and you are becoming that person. I've seen you take so much responsibility and yet act so boyish at the same time. I guess I can say.. I like you too Aang, more than normal.

**Aang smiled, being himself, expressing the fullness of him. It was the same smile that made her look up to him, made her adore, and admire him. The smile on the person she fell for.**

Katara: I guess your dying to know what that lady said to me. Te lady who I met during the festival, she said something to me that touched my heart. I've been thinking about it a lot.

"**Hey this looks interesting!" Katara expressed excitedly looking at rare items, from the exotic item shop. "You have something special within in you." a mysterious voice said. Katara was slightly confused at the random comment and looked up to find a old lady who reminded her of her mom, speaking to Katara. "You have someone who loves you very much, I can see it in your eyes." declared the lady. "Me?" Katara was curious and attuned to her words. "Yes child, Love is written all over your face, your beautiful eyes flutter with it. And you spirit dance to the tune." Katara was listening and all of her attention was on the old lady. "Listen closely." The lady said. "Give this bracelet to the boy whom is destined to save the world and restore balance. One whom is ordained by the spirits to be with you forever. Give this to the one whom you love, before its too late." Katara looked deeply into the bracelet that was in her palm admiring its beauty. She was full of questions and as she looked up there was no one in sight. "But wait, how do you..." Katara proclaimed but the lady was no where in sight. Then Katara held the bracelet close to her heart. She ran outside to see if she was there, ****only the presence of people filled the streets. She looked up into the sky and blushed. "Could all that she was saying, be true?" She thought to herself. She then heard the familiar voice speak again "Remember Katara, Love transcends death and even lifetimes, so when the time comes do not worry." She looked around again, still the lady was no where to be found. It was as if no one heard it except her. Katara spoke but no higher than a whisper "How did you know my name?"**

Katara: ...Thats... what she told me Aang, but im not sure if she knew what she was saying. _Katara tries to play it off by giving little giggles._ She could be wrong, yeah.. what was I thinking.. love... me?

**Giving weak and nervous giggles Katara blushes not daring to look at Aang. She looks down and in the corner of her eye she notices Aang wearing her bracelet. Aang touches his bracelet and glances at Katara. They both look at each other passionately in silence. By now the sun had disappeared from view with the sky being a calm shade of dark blue. The moon was now shining brightly upon the world. There was a pause in the fireworks when the sun had set.**

"**Katara, I have something to tell you." Aang said but still not having the courage to release what he felt inside. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he still wasn't brave enough and felt unsure and afraid of what Katara might say back. "What is it Aang?" Katara spoke in a soft voice. "I... uh... did something for you, look." Aang points to the moon.**

**Katara looked at the sky, strangely the stars were already out. Suddenly she hears pop from a distance in sequential order. She watched as sparkles flew from the ground into the night sky. They all exploded but this time was different. Their explosions weren't randomly placed in the sky, but orderly. One flew up explode into a ring around the moon, giving it and illusion of a full moon. Katara immediately stood up in amazement and her mouth gaped on awe of what Aang did for her. This next one came but exploded into a curvy line stretching from the center depression of the crescent moon to the edge of the ring. Two more explosions did likewise but one underneath each other. In turn making a water tribe insignia combined with the moon. Then as the finale, all the fire works shot up from the ground making beautiful colorful sparkles. It was if as the fireworks were painting the sky. The last few exploded underneath the Watertribe insignia writing "Thank you Katara from Aang." As Katara watched the incredible scene, Aang had to make a decision, it was now to never. He had fear in his heart but it was that same fear that also compelled him... **

Katara: Aang! Thats amazing! How did you..

**As soon as Katara turned to Aang, she was surprised to see Aang so close. And before she knew it, her lips met his in a passionate and fathomless kiss. The moment was indescribable. Her eyes widened and her muscles tensed. She was startled at first but fell with the rhythm. She relaxed, closed her eyes, and leaned a little forward. She then slowly wrapped her arms around Aang's shoulders. They were tenderly embracing each other passionately. She savored every passing second. Aang then pulled his lips away. Katara whom was still mesmerized fluttered her eyes open, her lips still puckered. The moment and came and gone. She couldn't believe he had kissed her and at the same time she couldn't believe it was over already. She wanted that one kiss to last forever, while yet she was surprised. She was in paradise for only a moment. They both blush vividly, they were both in love. Aang wanted to express how that he loved her but didn't know how. He wanted to express it by words but what he did, words couldn't describe.**

**Meanwhile Sokka and Toph were still on the backporch, they were talking and sharing stories. Sokka laying down with his head resting on his hands, sees the fireworks design Aang did. "Thanks..Katara..From..Aang.." said out loud as he laid there.**

Toph: Why'd ya say that for?

Sokka: That kid never ceases to amaze me. _He said as he smiled._

Toph: What in the world are you talking about?

**Sokka explains to Toph what he sees. Back over on the tower, Aang Swept Katara of her feet and in his arms again as he prepares to jump off. He leaps from the tower down to a rooftop. He the jumps from rooftop to rooftop onto the backporch his house. Sokka was still laying down on the stone deck resting his head on this hands, staring at the night sky. Toph was sitting next to him. She was the one talking at the moment when she noticed Aang and Katara came back. Aang lands smoothly and places Katara down.**

Aang: We're back!

Katara: Hey Toph, Sokka!

Toph: _She stands up._ So where did you guys go?

Katara: We went to go find a better view.

Toph: Oh ReaLLY? .. What did you guys do?

Katara: We just sat and watched the fireworks!

Aang: Yeah i-it was pretty cool!

Toph: That's it?

Aang: Yep _He laughs nervously._

Katara: Um Yeah!

Toph: You're both lieing...

Aang:_ He smiles innocently_ "I can't believe I forgot that Toph can tell if im lieing." Umm...

Katara: Well..we..

Toph: I already know you two are lieing... so might as well spit it out.

Katara: Well we...kinda... kissed. _She blushes._

Sokka:_ He hears something that felt like a brick had smack him in the face. He springs up from the floor in the exact same position when he was laying down. He gaps his jaw open_. ... YOU GUYS DID WHAAT?!?!

Aang: Well.. I sorta kissed her first. _He tries to nerviously laugh it off._

Sokka: ...YOU DID WHAAT?!?! _He then faints and falls back to the floor._

Toph: Wow twinkletoes I didn't know you had it in you.

**Aang and Katara look at each other, Katara giggles and Aang laughs. Toph tells them she doesn't wanna know how it happen. Toph joins them in laughter.**

Katara: Okay I think we should all get some sleep, we're going to go see the Earth King tomorrow.

Aang: Yeah... Earth King.._He suddenly gets reminded of the Firelord and he shows signs of trouble in his heart._

Toph: Yeah according to Sokkas plan were gonna storm his palace!

Katara: _She notices Aangs face is frowning._ Aang.. are you okay? Whats wrong?

Aang: Im fine. Im just tired. _ He gives a weak smile._

Katara: Aang? _She places her hand on his shoulder but he walks away._

Aang: Im just really tired thats all. Ill see you guys tomarow. _He tries to smile weakly and walks away.  
_

"**Okay.. Goodnite Aang." Katara said with a bit of worry in her voice. "Good night Katara, Good night Toph." replied Aang. He then slips into his room and closes the door behind him**** Toph whom didn't say a word was observing the whole time. "Katara, he's..." Toph said. She wanted to tell Katara that Aang was leing but she didn't want make her worry. "He's gonna be fine." reassured Toph. Katara knew that this wasn't true, she knows him well enough to know that he's lieing. **

**Sokka had to be dragged to his room by Katara and Toph. Aang was already in his room pretending to be asleep. Afterward Katara got ready for bed and went to her room. Toph just dropped on mat without any preparations for sleeping.**

**Later that night Aang couldn't sleep while Katara refused to sleep.**

**"Aang, you are so special to me." Katara thought. "I realize now that, I love you. Im in love with the Avatar, and you love me back. I understand now what that lady was talking about." But she was also worried about Aang, she couldn't sleep so she laid there. "Aang I hope your okay." **

**Aang was lying on his bed, restless and troubled. The pressure of the people all seemed to pile back into his mind. He laid there thinking and contemplating like never before. Something special had happened today. Something within him had changed, or awakened. It was because of the kiss the they shared earlier. It made him realize many things. Mainly things that were important to him. He tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about all that he'd went through. The adventures he and his new family shared. He didn't want that to end. He didn't want their friendship to halt.**

**He didn't want to be the Avatar, but the undeniable truth would ultimately lead him toward the inevitable. He has duties, responsibilities that were imbued in him the moment he was born. He fell in love with Katara, and in doing so did not simplify nor reduce his troubles. It made it more difficult for him. The sacrifices he had to make, the past mistakes he had to atone for, though they were never bestowed upon him. Through the decisions and through the choices he has to make, while carrying the inexplicable feeling of Love, brought him to a new revelation. It also increased and expanded his horizons. As a result it gave him hope and comfort. What fate foretold destiny could not change. He and Katara were meant to be. Their Love was meant to be lavished upon each other by the prophecy of the spirits. **

**"The world is depending on me. I can't let them down." As Aang was laying down thinking to himself. "The fate of the world rest on my shoulders... Katara... Your future depends on me." He then was determined and became restless. "Im doing this for you Katara... Im going to go fight the Firelord and end this war. I don't want any harm to come to you or Sokka or anybody else I love. I realize now Katara you're too important to me, that I love you. I can't wait around any longer. Im already a hundred years late. I have to do this now. I already failed the world once, and Sozin's comet is returning." He then sits up, his eyes started tearing. "Everybody is relying on me, counting on me. My responsiblities, my duties as the Avatar, I have to this. So many people..." The tears that once rested on his eye now flows freely as he sits there lonely, filled with disappointment in himself, and starts blaming himself. He sat and cried knowing that he's that Avatar and he can't do anything about it. He sees people suffering and remembers the people that were lost to the Firenation. "I'm not going to fail again. I can't and I won't." He thought in pain as he wiped his tears from his face. "Katara I love you, too much for you to go through this. I don't want you to get hurt... Im sorry Katara."**

**Aang he stood up from sitting on the bed and walks outside of his room. Katara hears what sounded like a door close "Aang?" she thought. She then sat up to see if she heard anything else. Aang walks to the backporch and leans on the railing. He stares down at the dew filled grass and thinks about the kiss Katara and him shared. He smiles and wipes his tears as his eyes were tearing. Shortly after, he heard a footstep and turned around.** **He saw the most beautiful thing in his life. The wind blew in gently in her hair, her tanned skin shined in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled blue. He stood there not knowing what to say as it reminded him how much he loves her, and how beautiful she was. He looked down then turned around and gazed at the moon.**

Katara:..Aang?...are you okay? _She said quietly walking toward him._

Aang:_ He looks down and doesn't say anything back._

Katara: _She places her hand on his shoulder to remind him that she's there for him. _Whatcha thinking about?_  
_

Aang: The Firelord, me, everything. _ He sighed._ I realized how much the world needs me. Im the Avatar I can't sit around and wait while people suffer.

Katara: Aang ..

Aang: I have to do something! Katara I ran away it was my mistake. Im a failure.

Katara: That's not true Aang you know that it was meant to be this way. Beating yourself up won't solve anything. Don't be so hard on yourself. Nobody's perfect Aang even Avatars make mistakes, and if you didn't run away we would never of met.

Aang: _He looks away._ I'm gonna defeat the Firelord.

Katara: And you will Aang, with me by your side. _She smiles weakly and gently places her hands on his arms as she tries to encourage him.  
_

Aang: _He looks at her with an expression that made Katara tear. _ Katara I failed so many people, the Airbenders, Monk Gyatso, and let so many people down..._His eyes begin to tear._

Katara: _She pulls him closer and holding him tightly, comforting him. _But you didn't let me down. _She cries along with Aang._

Later that that night, Aang gets off of his bed. Everyone else was asleep. That night the unthinkable happened.


	6. Chapter 6 The decision

Alright your anticipated chapter is now up. Sorry for the delay I've been busy. This chapter is relatively short. Your gonna find out what happens in this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I wrote it.

**Chapter 6**

**The Sun had risen once again to shine its rays over the world. Ba Sing Se's citizens were already up and bustling. It was 7 A.M. and surprisingly Sokka had already woken up an hour before. He'd went for an early morning walk to town. At an ordinary restaurant, he orders some food to eat. Toph was dozing off at the house. Katara strangely was still sleeping. Usually she would already be out of bed getting ready, but she decided to sleep in knowing what he holds inside her heart.**

**Meanwhile...**

Sokka: Gimmie one roasted Sea Slug.

Shop owner: Coming right up.

Sokka: _Takes plate and walks outside to sit at a table and munches. _Mmm the sweet smell of meat. _Munch, Chomp, Chew, Slurp_

**Some customers were sitting at a table nearby chatting while Sokka overhears something important.**

Random citizen 1: Did you hear? Some Kyoshi warriors are here in Ba Sing Se

Random citizen 2: Yeah and they brought some large animal that I've never seen before. It looked like a badgermole except smaller and had an arrow on his head.

Random citizen 1: You mean you seen them?

Sokka: _Spits out food._ Suki! Appa! _He stands up and ask those guys about their whereabouts._

**Meanwhile...**

Katara:_She sits up from her bed and yawns and stretches girly like. She walks outside of her room and over to Aang's room hoping to get a good morning kiss. She places her hand on the doorknob. Hesitating to slide it open, she mumbles. _Maybe He's still asleep, I don't want to disturb him. _She walks to the living room where Toph was laying._

Katara: Good morning Toph!

Toph: ZzzZzz

Katara:_ She giggles softly. _I guess you must be tired. _She walks off into the bathroom humming and singing the Cave of Two Lovers tune._

**Toph gets woken up by her singing**.

Toph: _She sits up, yawns and stares off into space._

Katata: Oh your awake! Good morning Toph!

Toph: ...What time is it?

**As Katara and Toph get ready for another day, Sokka overjoyed with the news he just heard. So he dashes back toward home. Katara and Toph were ready and Katara was beginning to wonder why Aang hadn't woken up yet. She walks over to Aangs room and Knocks on the door gently. "Aang? Are you awake?" asked Katara behind the door. "Aang?" She slowly opens the door to find it empty. There was no one there no trace of Aang except one letter laying on the bed. "Oh no!" Gasped Katara! "Katara? What is it?" asked Toph curiously. Katara runs over to the bed and picks up the letter and starts reading it. She begins to get weak at the knees, kneeling down while covering her mouth. Pain and agony shot into her heart. Tears began to emerge from her eyes and flow ever so freely. The letter falls from her hands as she covers her face and begins to sob. Toph walked into view and as soon as she heard her sobbing, immediately she ran over to Katara. "Katara! Are you okay!" exclaimed Toph as she wraps her arms around her. **

**Sokka comes running through the door.**

Sokka: Hey guys! Guess what I just found out!? _He searches for his friends and runs around and into Aang's room. _Hey guys! Guess what I Jus... Katara?! Toph what happenend?! He runs to comfort her.

Toph: I don't know! I found her like this!

Sokka: Katara are you okay?

Katara:_She sobs uncontrollably and couldn't say a word._

Sokka:_He looks around to see what might have caused her to cry and notices a letter on the ground. He picks it up and reads it. _Oh Man...

"**Katara I'm sorry but I have to do this. I have to face the Firelord alone. The fate of the world depends on it. And I don't want anybody getting hurt for my sake. Especially not you. I promise I'll defeat the Firelord and come back.**

**I love you"**

Sokka: What was he thinking!!?!?

Toph: What ?!

Sokka: Aang.. He ran away! He thinks he can defeat the Firelord himself! He must be crazy!!

Toph: He what!!!

Katara: Aang..._She said as she sobs_

**Toph and sokka hold her as she sits there crying...trying to let it all out. "Why... Why did he have to do it? He doesn't have to fight the Firelord alone!" cried Katara. "I know he world needs him but doesn't he know I need him too?!" "Maybe this is just his way of showing..." Toph added, but Katara interrupted "Its not brave its selfish and wrong. He can't abandon me! He thinks he can do it himself but I know him." She continued to cry while Sokka tried to comfort her but didn't have any words to say. He wanted to say something to comfort her but instead of thought of something else. "He can't beat him alone he needs me!" Katara sobbed. "Aang I can't afford to lose you..."**

**Aang is on his glider flying toward toward the Eastern Air Temple when he finally sights it. He was tired from all the flying and lands to rest a couple minutes later. He sits down on one of the ruin pillars overlooking a part of the lower temple. He observes what was left of the temple and takes a deep breathe, closing his eyes he remembered what I used to be like. Monk gyatso would use to take him here all the time. "Aang, one day, you will find your wife amongst these girls." Monk Gyatso said to Aang as he had a flashback. "Me? with a wife? He blushed as one young female airbender waved at him. He opened his eyes again. "Katara... Im sorry." He whispered.**

**Katara's sob had resided to a couple sniffles. Sokka and Toph walked her to the living room and they sat down. Katara was laying in Sokka's lap exhausted from the all the crying. Toph whom sat next to her making sure she would not feel alone.**

Sokka: We need to come up with a plan and I have just the right idea

Toph: What do you suppose we do, fly after him? Hello? No 10 ton bison?

Sokka: Thats precisely what were going to do.

Katara: How?

Sokka: When I was out earlier this morning I heard that the Kyoshi warriors were here in Ba Sing Se and they have Appa.

Katara: Then lets go look for them and get Appa, we have to go find Aang!

**They get up from the couch and prepare to go look for the Kyoshi Warriors. **

Toph: Then what are we waiting for? Lets do something!

Sokka: Right, heres what we do. Were gonna go find Suki, get Appa and go find Aang... Katara, are you gonna be fine?

Katara: I'm fine... I just wanna go find Aang.

Sokka: Then it's settled, but we have to hurry, we're behind. I know where Suki is, shes at the lower city train station.

Toph: How do you know this girl is with them?

Sokka: I just know.

Katara: Thats far from here. Lets hurry.

**They pack their all of their supplies and possessions. They leave the house and run toward their destination. Meanwhile Aang is walking up the mountain. He stops and stares at the early morning sky. He hardly had any sleep since last night. He then reaches the top and sits down and thinks. His vision gets blurry and his eyelids sag down. He couldn't help but doze off. He falls asleep sitting up. An hour passes by as he gets startled by a cold wind. He wakes up and remembers what he had to do. He gets up, opens his glider and jumps off into the distance. He was heading east toward the western air temple. It Its a long way till the Firenation Capital. He decides that he's gonna rest once he gets to the Western Air temple.**

**Sokka, Toph, and Katara reach the lower city train station. There they look for the kyoshi warriors. "Hey look! Over there!" exclaimed Sokka! As they run over to Appa whom was in a corner. "Appa!" yelled the team as they run up to him and gets licked by him. But there was no sign of the kyoshi warriors around.**

Sokka: I'm glad to see you too buddy! Hey! He still has his saddle!

Toph: I'd never thought Id say this but, I miss Appa too

Katara: Hey Appa

**They stand their hugging Appa as someone approaches them from behind.**

Suki: It looks like someone's happy

Sokka:_Turns around in surprise._ Suki? Suki!

**They run up and hug each other give greetings.**

Suki: It's been so long since I seen you!

Sokka: Yeah I know, oh and thanks for finding Appa for us.

Suki: no problem! Just remember you owe me! _She taps her fan on his chest_

Sokka: How did you find him?

Toph: Are you guys forgetting something? We have to find Twinkletoes.

Katara: Im sorry suki but were kinda in a hurry

Sokka: Yeah I guess I got too excited and totally forgot.

Suki: Oh okay I understand, take appa and ill see you when you get back

Sokka: Okay we'll be back!

**Toph and Katara went to get on Appa. Toph threw the supplies to Katara as she places the things into order. Suki stops sokka right when he turns around.**

Suki: Hey.._As soon as Sokka turns around she kisses him._

**Sokka blushes and kisses her right back and hugs her. **

Sokka: Im glad to see you again.

Suki: me too.

Toph: What am I missing why are you twos heart beating so fast?

Katara:_seeing her brother kiss suki reminded her of Aang._ Guys we need to hurry.

Sokka: Right!

**They all board Appa as they fly up and away from Ba Sing Se. "I know where he's headed." said sokka as he drove. He's gonna take the shortest route their so he's going east. Were going to the eastern Air temple. Appa roars as the fly off into the distance.**


	7. Chapter 7 Aang Alone

Hey guys chapter 7 is now up obviously. Sorry to say but this is my last chapter... just kidding! Lol okay this chapter is short because I dont have anymore time to write. The next chapter will be fairly long I hope. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. You might not like the end though ;)

Chapter 7 – Aang Alone

**Its been hours now since his feet last felt ground. His arms and legs were beginning to get sore. If it wasn't for his Airbending heritage he would have been exhausted by now. Determined and confident to defeat the Firelord, he flies onward toward the Western Air Temple. Though the Firenation Capitol is closer, Aang decides that he needs to rest for the long awaited day of the encounter. The vast ocean was below him and the wide sky was above him. Clouds were shaped beautifully and spread out amazingly. **

**The sun was overhead shining brightly over the ocean. He saw his reflection down below. The calm waves complimented the tranquil blue sky. The beautiful atmosphere had relaxed him a little, enough to endure this long trip. He nods his head down, squints and notices two little lion dolphins playing and following him from underneath. He smiled as they brought back memories of Katara and his family. He thought of a time when they first met, their first laugh. Penguin sledding, it was so long ago but seemed like yesterday. He remembered when he rode the Unagi and was thrown off, Katara saved him from drowing when she waterbended the air out of his lungs.**

**His arms and legs were getting tired and he was thirty and hungry. He scanned the area beneath, hoping for some provision. Luckily he spotted a very small island. He dives down toward it and lands perfectly like an air bender should. The island was not much larger than 10 square feet. Standing beneath the single palm tree, he checked the ground for some vegetables or maybe even fruits. He sighed in disappointment. Then out of nowhere something fell and had whacked him on the head. "Oww!" yelped Aang as he rubbed his head wondering what happened. He looked around to see if it was a person whom did that. He saw nothing but a harry bouldernut laying a feet away from him. It was the size of a watermelon. He picked it up barely able to hold, threw it up and sliced it into two halves with airbendering. He sat down with one half and drank from it and nibbled on the inner shell. Though it tasted like coconut dirt, he ate some nonetheless. He then leaned against the tree and thought about the kiss he and Katara shared. He begins to reason with himself why he did this. Why he chose to go ahead of the plan. He did it mainly for Katara, the world was just an excuse. He wondered how sky would react to all of this.**

**Its been hours since they left Ba Sing Se. Katara and Toph sat on the saddle while Sokka had the reins. It was a quiet ride to the Eastern Air Temple. Toph finnaly broke the silence.**

Toph: _Leans over saddle_ Soooo... Do you think mister macho can save the world by himself?

Sokka: I dunno, I just hope we run into him before its too late.

Toph: How are we ever going to catch up to him?

Sokka: I don't think he's going straight to the Firelord's palace. Its day and a half trip so he has to rest somewhere.

Toph: You think he's gonna be where you think he is?

Sokka: Actually, im not sure but it's the only lead we've got.

Toph: Lets just get him before he does something stupid... Katara you havn't said a word. Are you okay?

Katara: _She looks up at Toph and smiles._

Toph: Im guessing that's a no..

Katara: I'm okay Toph. I just miss him.

Toph: Try not to let it get to you. Were gonna find him.

**Off of the horizon pointy mountains begin to slowly appear.**

Sokka: Hey guys look, the patola mountain range. We should get there in 15 minutes.

Toph: 15 minutes? Can't this thing fly faster?

Sokka: Maybe I should throw in an extra yip. Appa Yip Yip!

**Appa flys faster, darting toward the Eastern Air Temple. Everyone braces.**

**Aang finishes eating and gets ready to leave. He takes off again from the island and soars through the sky. He hopes to find rest once he reaches the Western Air Temple. Meanwhile the Appa lands on a balcony at the Eastern Air Temple. Katara immediately jumps off in hopes of finding Aang. Toph and Sokka jump off in that order. Katara runs off into the ruins. "Katara wait! You don't know whats out there." Sokka said. "This place feels empty to me." Toph added. Sokka and Toph follow Katara as they explore the temple and its courtyards. They searched high and low with still no sight of the young Avatar. The went through every yard and every room. Still there was no sight of him. Katara not giving up hope, still is determined to find him. She decides to head for the mountaintop. "Wait" Katara said. "We're not gonna find him like this. We need split up." Katara suggested. "Gotcha" replied Sokka as he ran off in toward the sanctuary. Toph ran in the other direction. "Lets meet on that mountaintop" yelled Katara as she ran. **

**Katara runs up on the side of the mountain hoping to find Aang at the top. She reaches the top but to her disappointment, nothing. Nothing except a flat surface. Katara walked over to the middle and kneeled down. Her eyes began to tear again, but she would not lose hope. She refused to let go of it. Her hope was ever so stronger than it was before she met the Avatar. Hope lead her to the Avatar and now she depends on it to find him again. **

**She began to cry, but something had caught her attention. Something very familiar was on the ground. She gasped as she reached over to pick it up. It was the bracelet she had given him. She her spirits were lifted. She began to smile through he tears. "He must of dropped it!" exclaimed Katara. "I knew it was a little too big!" She held that bracelet to her cheek and closed her eyes in happiness. Knowing that Aang was here not too long ago, she begins smile. **

**Aang was flying over the ocean what he had and itch on his forehead he couldn't get rid of. He tried moving his eyebrows to relieve it. It didn't work. "Ugh!" said Aang. He tried diving up and down so that the air currents would wipe it. That didn't work ether. So finally he couldn't take it. He lets go of his right hand and smacks his forehead. "Ahhh that hit the spot!" He scratches for so long he begins to lose control of the glider. "Whoa!" said Aang trying to regain control. He grabs the glider again and stabilizes the glider. "Phew! That was close" sighed Aang in relief. "Wait a second." He lets go of the glider once again and stares at his right wrist. "The bracelet!! It must fell off when I was sleeping at the temple!" He smacks his head once again and leaves a red mark. He loses control again for the second time.**

Meanwhile Katara stood up and wrapped the bracelet around her wrist. Sokka and Toph came running up the mountain and they get to the top.

Sokka: We couldn't find him

Katara: But look i've found this! She raises her arm.

Toph: what is it?

Sokka: A bracelet? Katara this is no time to be treasure hunting.

Katara: No sokka I gave this bracelet to Aang when we were in Ba Sing Se! Which means he was here!

Toph: You gave a bracelet to twinkletoes?

Sokka: Then he can't be far! ... He's going to the Western Air Temple!

Katara: Oh No! Look! _She points to the horizon._

Sokka turns around to look at sky. Large dark clouds begin to loom over horizon.

Sokka: That's definitely not good!

Katara: Sokka We have to go find Aang! He could be going right into that storm!

**They Dart rush for Appa, running as fast as they could. On the other hand Aang was flying and he notices clouds were getting darker. He was flying right into a storm. There was no land or shelter anywhere nearby. He desperately looks beneath and around him for some islands. He couldn't spot anything. A large lighting bolt comes clashing down into the ocean. It was so loud that Aang felt a little afraid. His chances of coming out of that storm was looking slim, but he couldn't turn back now. He's gone too far. The storm was getting closer and his options were running out. He ether could turn back or fly through the storm.**

**But then just as he was about to make a rash decision. He saw something to his right far off in the distance. It was a Firenation Blockade. Suddenly he realizes he has two choices. He could risk everything by flying through this storm or risk everything by sneaking on board a Firenation Ship. Time was running short and he had to make a decision quick. He could already feel the winds of the storm and the lighting bolts made the hair on his arm stood on ends. **

**Appa flew off toward the storm far on the horizon. **

**Sokka: This might come back to bite us in the blubber!**

**Katara: But we don't have a choice we have to find Aang!**

**Toph: You two are crazy! But im with sweetness! Lets go!**


End file.
